One Time Thing
by Cheryl C
Summary: AU 1967. Mostly canon up until they get back from that first fishing trip. Then, things go a bit differently than the movie. Please R&R. I would love to know what you think! Will probably be after the first of the year before a new chapter is done. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1 My Own Front Step

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the original creation of Annie Proulx. I have not and will not make any monetary profit from the writing of this story. I am just borrowing the characters and settings for a bit.

A/N: This will either be a prologue to a much longer story or a one shot deal. Mostly it depends on what kind of feedback I get. It is my first attempt at fiction longer than 100 words. Please be gentle. :)

My Own Front Step

AU. Riverton, Wyoming. 1967

Ennis walked slowly up the wooden steps to his second floor apartment over the store. It was an alright place to live. Not like being out in the open, like he was used to. But, Alma had fixed it up fine, just like she said she would.

But, he did not want to be here. He wanted to be back in the tent with Jack. Back anywhere with Jack. Back where he felt comfortable. Where he could be himself. Where it felt like home. Jack fuckin' Twist. What was it about that man that made Ennis want him so much? It wasn't right. It wasn't how things were supposed to be. But, after four years of thinking about him day and night, he couldn't help himself. He'd had to have some time with him, alone, just the two of them. Time to show Jack how he felt. Show him how sorry he was to have left him after Brokeback.

He got to the front door and turned the knob, fully expecting the door to open. That's what doors did when you turned the knob. They opened. Except not this time. He ran smack dab into that door. Smacked the hell out of his nose in the process. He backed up a step, rubbing his nose.

"Alma!", he shouted as he pounded on the door with his fist. "Open up. It's me, Ennis".

There was no sound behind the locked door. Mumbling a few choice swear words under his breath, Ennis fumbled for his keys. Where were the damn things? He found them in the pocket of his jeans and tried pulling them out. Of course, they got tangled in the fabric of his pocket. He pulled hard and heard the fabric rip.

"Dammit", he mumbled under his breath.

He put the key into the lock and turned. Nothing happened. He pulled the key out and looked to make sure it was the right one. Yep, surely was. He put it in the lock again and tried turning it. Still nothing. Shocked, he pulled the key out and stared at it for a few seconds, wondering what was going on. That was when he noticed a bundle on the porch in the corner behind him. There was a folded piece of paper attached with a pin. It had his name written on the front. He snatched the paper up and opened it warily.

_Ennis,_

_I got the locks changed while you was gone. I don't want you back in this house. I saw what you was doin' with that man on our front step. I saw it with my own eyes. On my own front step! I can't have a man like that in my life. I can't have a man like that around my girls. It ain't right. I ain't gonna stand for it. Take your clothes and get away from us. Don't be thinkin' you can sweet talk your way back in, neither. It won't work this time. I saw you kissin' that man. I saw him kissin' you back. Stay away from me and my girls._

_Alma_

"Fuck it all! Cain't believe she saw that!" Ennis exclaimed. He started kicking the bundle of clothes. Over and over and over. Venting his rage with Alma onto the most available object. He stood there, breathing hard, trying to think straight. "She prob'ly went t'er fuckin' sister's!" Ennis got down the stairs in two leaps. He ran around the building and started down the street, fulling intending to walk to Alma's sister's house.

There was Jack's truck, parked a block down. What was he doin' there? Ennis hurried to the passenger door and pulled it open. Jack was there, leaning on the steering wheel. His forehead resting on his hands. When the door opened suddenly, Jack jerked upright. Quickly swiping at his eyes.

"What're you doin', Ennis? What's wrong?" Jack asked, trying to pretend he hadn't just been crying.

"Alma had the fuckin' locks changed while we was fishin'. She saw us when you first got here. Says she won't have no man like that 'round her girls. HER GIRLS! Like they ain't part mine, too. Goddam, Jack! What am I gonna do?"

"The hell? Yur gonna come stay with me and my momma. Stay 'til you get things figured out."

"And, what'll yur daddy have to say about that, bein' such a hard ass'n all?"

"Told ya, he died a couple months back. Didn' think you was listenin'," Jack smiled for a second, and then his expression turned serious, "Was havin' a fit at one 'o the hands on the ranch and just keeled over. Doc said he had some kind of an'ur'ism or somethin'. No idea what that means. Jus' know he caused his death his own self. I had nothin' to do with it. Sure bet he's fit to be tied about that. But, momma's a sweetheart. She won't mind another body at the dinner table. Come on. You need a place to stay for now. Don' have to be permn'nt. Jus' a one time thing."

"Yeah, know 'bout you and yur one time things," Ennis mumbled. "Ok, fur now." Ennis slid into the seat and closed the door. He didn't look at Jack as he continued talking. "We're not ranchin' up together or nothin''. Jus' til I get back in with Alma. Damn that woman, anyhow. Wha's she think she's doin'?"

"Yeah, cause it was jus' me doin' all the work. You just laid there and never did nothin', right?" Jack asked with a smirk. But, when he turned and looked at Ennis, his expression changed. "Cain't believe she locked you out with nothin' but what you took campin'!" he said, shaking his head.

"Damn, Jack. Wait just a second, ok? She did leave me somethin' on the porch. Mus' be a bundle of my clothes. Be right back."

Ennis hurriedly handed the note to Jack, pushed the truck door open and bounded back to the front door. There sat the bundle. And, it surely was his clothes. Actually, there was about three bundles. Two that Alma had obviously put out there and the one he had taken fishing. Looked like it was all the clothes he owned. He stood staring at them and shaking his head. It was just then he thought he saw movement behind the curtains in the only window looking onto the porch. It had to be Alma, watching him!

"Dammit, Alma, let me in!" Ennis shouted, banging on the door with his fist again. "This is my house, too. You let me in right now!"

"Ain't lettin' you in this house no more. Ain't lettin' you around the girls. Ain't lettin' you around me." Alma's voice was muffled through the closed door. It was obvious she had no intention of opening it with Ennis on the other side.

"They are my girls, too, Alma. My flesh and blood. Ya cain't take 'em away from me like this. I'm their daddy!"

"Won't be their daddy no more if I have anythin' to say about it. I'm divorcin' you, Ennis. 'N if you try anthin' like sneakin' back in, I'll make sure the judge knows exactly what I saw you doin' on my front step. 'N then you'll never see the girls no more. Ever."

Ennis slumped against the door, pressing his forehead against the wood. His hands splayed open and pressed against the door on either side of his head. "Alma, please. Cain't we talk about this? It ain't what you think. That didn' mean nothin'. We was jus' glad to see each other agin. Been four years since Brokeback."

"Since when do men kiss jus' 'cause they ain't seen each other in a few years? That wasn't no 'glad ta see ya buddy' type kissin' that I saw. You ain't never kissed me like that. Never. I know what it was and what it meant. I ain't stupid, Ennis. Now go away and leave me be, or I WILL call the sheriff."

He leaped back a step from the door, glaring all his anger into the wood. "Fine! I'm goin' for now. But, I will be back, Alma. You ain't keepin' me from my girls."

Ennis kicked the door a good one. And another. And, one more for the hell of it. Dammit, now his foot was hurtin'. He threw the bundles of clothes over the porch rail and down into the little bit of a yard in front of the apartment. With a slight limp, he slowly walked slowly down the stairs and picked up the clothes. The bundles had landed next to the set of swings he had put up for his girls to play on. They loved it when he pushed them on the swings, always begging for more. A breeze was blowing the swing seats back and forth, even though they were empty. They looked awful lonely to him. Ennis swiped his eyes as they started to fill up.

"Dammit, Alma," he mumbled. "Ya should'na gone and done that."

Jack was still sitting in his truck waiting when Ennis walked around the corner of the building. He walked over to the truck and threw his clothes in the back. A short, harsh breath forced it's way out of his lungs as he leaned down, his hands on the edge of the bed of the truck, head down, doing his best not to start bawlin' like a little girl. His daddy has always told him that only little girls cried like that.

Jack stayed where he was, when he saw Ennis leaning on the truck, lookin' out the windshield. He knew his buddy needed a minute to get himself together. Any man would with this happenin' to him. Ennis might not show his emotions much, but Jack knew they ran deep in the man. Deeper than most folks could ever guess.

When Ennis got into the truck, Jack started it up and drove towards Lightening Flat. He kept his eyes to the front, staring out the front window of the truck as Ennis stared out the passenger window. It was at least thirty minutes before either of them said anything. He figured Ennis would talk when he was ready. And, it wouldn't do any good to try to get anything out of him before that.

"She saw us kissin' when you first got here," Ennis said quietly, looking down at his hands, then back out the window.

If Jack hadn't been waiting and listening for him to talk, he might not have heard Ennis speak. His voice was almost a whisper.

"Yeah. Read it in her letter. Damn, cowboy, 'm sorry 'bout that." He wanted to comfort Ennis with more that words. But, this wasn't the time to touch him. He probably wouldn't welcome that for a bit. Not when the contents of that note were so raw.

Ennis kept staring out of the passenger window, gnawing on his fingernails. Staring at the scenery going by. Staring at nothing at all.

"It weren't your fault, Jack. We both know that. Was mine. Was jus' so happy ta see ya after four years of thinkin' it would never happen again. Thinkin' 'bout ya every day, every night. Couldn' get ya outta my damn head. Four fuckin' years." Ennis shook his head. "She was up there, watchin' through the window when I went back ta get my clothes. Said she would call the sheriff if I didn' leave. What the hell does she think I'd do ta her? I'd never hurt her. Never wanted to. Would never hurt the girls, neither!"

"Know that, Ennis. She knows it, too. She's jus' hurtin' right now. Tryin' ta figure out what's goin' on. Handlin' the situation the best way she can see to."

"Why'r you defendin' her, Jack? After what she jus' done?"

"Cause I know what it's like ta lose ya, cowboy," Jack said quietly as he turned and looked at Ennis. Ennis was staring at him, a pained expression on his face, his eyes filling up with unshed tears. He turned back toward the passenger side window.

"Reckon ya do, rodeo. Reckon ya do."

Jack turned back to the front windshield of the truck. They both stared out the windows as it began to rain. Both equally lost in deep thought. The only sound in the cab of the truck was the sound of the tires on the road and rain hitting the metal of the vehicle.


	2. Chapter 2 Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I know they ain't mine. You know they ain't mine. This ain't makin' me any money and don't aim for it to. 'Nuff said.

A/N: Please review. I want to know what you think. Thanks for reading. To those who have already commented, thank you from the bottom of my heart!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AU 1970 Lightning Flat, Wyoming

Ennis sat on the steps in front of his little trailer watching the clouds move swiftly by in the sky. He would never get tired of watching the sunrise on a beautiful summer day like this one. He took a sip of the coffee in his mug. Squinting into the wind as he took a drag on his cigarette, he thought about the path his life had taken in the last three years. Not exactly what he had imagined. But, then, it never was.

He had worked a few things out with Alma. She had calmed down a bit after a month or so. She wouldn't take him back, though. Didn't surprise him. Didn't really bother him much, either. All he cared about was seeing his girls. So far, that hadn't been a problem, much. Especially after he showed Alma that he and Jack weren't living together. He had his own trailer on the other side of the ranch from Jack and his momma. It was pretty small. But, he didn't need much room. As long as he had room for the girls to sleep when they were there, that was enough. Wasn't a perfect arrangement, really. But, it was that or never seeing his girls. Ennis couldn't live without seeing his girls.

They came to visit him one weekend each month. Stayed for the weekend and then went back to Alma and her new husband. When they got a bit older he was going to try and get her to let them stay a few weeks in the summer. They would love being around the ranch animals, mostly the dogs and barn cats. But, that was something to worry about later.

Alma had married that panty-waste of a man who owned the store where she worked. Didn't much surprise Ennis. That man had been pantin' after her since the first day she started working there. They had a son together and another baby on the way. Ennis didn't really care. The man was good to the girls. He was glad Alma was happy. And her being happy seemed to help her forgive Ennis a little bit more as time went on. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Shouldn't have married her in the first place. Not when he loved Jack so much.

But, he didn't know how to love Jack back then. Not sure how to now, to be honest. Hell, they were only 26 years old, still. They had both been kids when they first met up on Brokeback, just figurin' out who they were. Apparently, that was more involved than some folks. Ennis knew it was time to get going with his life. He had such a difficult time getting past his fears, though. Mostly his fear of other people's hatred of men being together. Even if the men weren't bothering anyone. That didn't seem to matter to them.

He couldn't keep moochin' off of Jack and his momma. He knew he wasn't really moochin', but that's how it felt to him. He didn't let them pay him much. But, he was living on their land. He still had that hankerin' for a place of his own. It shouldn't matter that this was Jack's place and not his. It really was only a technicality. But, it did matter.

He and Jack were both adults. Both divorced, with kids. Seemed like it was time to decide if they were gonna try and be together permanent. The last three years had proven to Ennis that his feelings weren't going to change, and neither were Jack's. They had kept their relationship going after Ennis's divorce. But, Ennis had refused to live in the same house with Jack, even if his momma was there to "chaperone". Every time he thought of living with Jack his mind would conjure up the image of that dead rancher. Dead in the ditch with his pants around his ankles. He could remember his father's fingers digging into his shoulder, forcing him to keep looking at the poor man. He didn't want either of them to end up like that, dead in a ditch with people looking at them with hatred in their eyes.

That was why Ennis was living in this trailer. Well, that and keeping Alma satisfied. It was still on Jack's land, though. It wasn't exactly what Jack wanted, but at least they were closer than they had been those first four years after Brokeback. And, they spent most of every day together. And, many nights, too, if truth be told.

They did their best to be sure no one found out. Except, of course, Jack's momma knew. She was just glad that Jack had found someone to make him happy. Ennis, too, for that matter. She loved Ennis as if he were her own. Even called him her long, lost son. Just the thought made Ennis smile.

Jack's daddy has passed away just before he went to see Ennis that first time after Brokeback. That was when Jack had decided to leave Lureen. He just couldn't take her coldness or, her daddy, L.D.'s crap any more. Their son, Bobby, came to visit on some holidays and for a couple weeks during the summer. He wasn't very old yet, so he didn't stay very long at a time. Hopefully, that would change in a few years. Ennis had never met Lureen in person, she never came to the ranch. Big surprise there. But, then again, he figured that was probably a good thing.

The telephone ringing inside his trailer brought Ennis out of his deep thoughts. Good thing, he thought. Or he might have stayed here all day chewing things over in his mind. He jumped up and jerked the front door open, rushing to grab the telephone receiver up.

"Yeah," he said into the phone as he set his empty coffee cup on the kitchen counter. "Wait, Jack, slow down. I cain't understand what yer sayin'.... OK, you go ahead on. I'll be right behind ya.... Don't wait fer me, dammit. Just go!"

Shit. Shit. Shit. Jack's momma was having a heart attack or stroke or something. She had collapsed in the kitchen while she was cooking breakfast. Normally, Ennis would have been there in the house with them by now. He usually had breakfast with Jack and his momma. But, today, his wool-gatherin' had delayed him a bit. Jack was taking her to the hospital. It was much quicker than waiting for an ambulance to get out here. And, waiting might just cost her life.

Ennis grabbed his keys and jumped out of the front door, slamming it as he went through. He got to his truck as fast as he could, and started towards town. Luckily, neither one of them had their kids right now or that would have been another worry on their minds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ennis found Jack in the Emergency Room waiting area. He was sitting in a plastic and metal chair with his head in his hands. Ennis walked up and put a hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"How's she doin', rodeo?" he asked quietly.

Jack raised his head and looked at Ennis with tear filled eyes. He drew in a deep, ragged breath and let it out in a short whoosh.

"They haven' told me anythin', yet. Don' know any more than when I brought her in here."

"Well, I'm here with ya as long as ya need me."

"Thanks, cowboy, that means a lot to me," Jack said with a sad smile, as he put his hand over Ennis' on his shoulder.

Ennis sat in the chair next to Jack. It was a silent half hour before the doctor came out to talk to them. It was an indication of how upset Jack was that he wasn't talking at all. For Ennis, the silence was a normal state of affairs. They both stood up as the doctor came over to them.

"How is my momma doin', doc? Can we see her soon?" Jack asked.

"She is in critical condition. She had a massive heart attack. I'm very sorry to say, there is nothing more we can do. If there are more members of your family, I suggest you call them and get them over here. I don't think there is much time to say your goodbyes. I am so very sorry to have to tell you this bad news." The doctor had his hand on Jack's arm and looked genuinely sorry.

Jack nodded his head and pulled away from the doctor. "There is just us, me and Ennis. No one to call," he said with an obvious catch in his throat.

"Well, come with me, then. I will take you to the room where the two of you can sit with her. She is in and out of consciousness, mostly out. So I have no idea if she will even know you are there. But, if she does wake up, it will be good for all of you if she can see you and your brother at her bedside."

"But..." Jack started to say. Ennis squeezed his arm just above his elbow and stopped the words before Jack could say them.

"Thank you, doctor. We appreciate your kindness." Ennis looked directly into Jack's eyes as he spoke to the doctor. Jack gave a very slight nod.

If the doctor thought there was anything odd happening, he gave no indication. He turned with a quick nod of his head and started down the hall. Jack and Ennis followed closely behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was sitting beside his mother's bed in the Cardio Unit of the hospital. The doctor had taken the monitors off of her because he knew there was nothing he could do for her and a peaceful environment would be best for her and her family. Jack gently held her frail hand in both of his own, careful of the IV needle sticking out of it. Ennis sat on her other side, also holding her hand. They were both silently watching her face, watching for any sign she might wake up, even for a few seconds. Finally, after they had been there almost two hours, her eyelids started to flutter.

"Momma?" Jack said quietly. "Are you awake?"

"Jack? What is going on? Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital, momma. Me and Ennis are here with you, see?" Jack nodded toward Ennis on the other side of the bed.

"Oh, my! Why am I in the hospital?"

"You had a pretty bad heart attack, ma'am. Jack, here, brought you in so the doctors could fix you up." Ennis added quietly.

"Oh, well. I guess that is alright, then." She smiled feebly. "I am so tired. I think I am gonna have to take a nap now. You boys should go home and get some rest, too. You look rung out."

"We're gonna stay here for a while, momma. You get some rest though." Jack brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "I love you, momma, love you so much."

"Love you, too, Jacky. You're such a good boy. Always taking care of me. You too, Ennis. Just like another son. Love you both." Her eyes flutter shut as she went to sleep. Jack's bottom lip started trembling and he looked away. He had a feeling that was the last thing he was gonna hear his momma say. He was thankful that he got to tell her he loved her, though. He heard a ragged breath and looked over at Ennis, whose eyes were filling up, too.

"She was just like a momma to me. Worried about me like I was her own."

"You were, to her." Jack reach across the bed and squeezed Ennis' hand. Their eyes met for a moment, then Ennis looked away. He got up from the chair and started towards the door.

"Gonna go smoke, rodeo. Be back in a few minutes."

"Hurry back, cowboy. Need ya with me." Jack said as he turned his head and looked at Ennis.

"Need ya too." Ennis' mouth curved up in a hint of a smile. "Be back as soon as I can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime during the night, with Jack and Ennis still holding her hands, Jack's momma passed away quietly. The doctor said is was quite peaceful. There was no indication that she had been in any pain. Her heart just stopped beating and she was gone. Both of them had fallen asleep, their heads resting on the bed.

Jack was the first to wake up. He noticed his mother wasn't breathing. He gently touched her shoulder to see if he was mistaken. He was not. He quietly told her he loved her, kissed the back of her hand, and held it to his cheek for a moment. Ennis started to wake up, blinking at the light in his eyes.

"She's gone, Ennis. My momma is gone," Jack said quietly, his eyes filling with tears.

Ennis could only nod his head stiffly, his mouth set in a grim line. Doing his best not to cry, too, he cleared his throat a couple times and still could not get any words out. He reached across the bed and caught Jack's loose hand in his own. They sat there silently saying good bye to the woman who had been a mother to both of them. Eventually, Ennis went out and told the nurses it was over. He almost made it outside before he broke down.

Jack found him sitting on a bench in a corner of the garden behind the hospital. His elbows rested on his knees and his head in his hands. Jack sat down next to him. He wasn't sure how Ennis would react to his touch right now. They had not shared this type of grief before.

Jack put a tentative hand on his shoulder. Ennis turned into his embrace, not caring if anyone saw them. They poured out their grief into each other's shoulders, hands gripping fistfuls of cloth. After several minutes they managed to pull themselves together. They got up and left the hospital, both of them going to their respective vehicles. Then, they drove home to a house that would never again seem as cheery without their momma there to greet them with hugs and a smile after a long, hard day.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my version (so far) of a happier ending for Jack and Ennis than the OS and movie. Please let me know what your opinion of the story so far. And, of the writing. I would love to know what you think!! The reviews I have gotten so far have been a big boost to my confidence. They have also helped fuel the desire to continue writing this story. I hope you enjoy the journey as much as I.


	3. Chapter 3 From Here to There

Disclaimer: I know they ain't mine. You know they ain't mine. This ain't makin' me any money and don't aim for it to. 'Nuff said. Please let me know what you think.

AU 1970 Lightning Flat, Wyoming

The funeral was held at the Madison Brothers Funeral Home in Lightning Flat. The Madison brothers were identical twins, Barry and Larry. Both of them were bachelors and had never been married. They lived in an apartment above the funeral home. No one was sure how old they were, the current consensus was that they were somewhere in their 70's. But, they had the only funeral home in Lightning Flat, so that was where everyone went. They had a couple people who worked for them. One was their sister's oldest son, Curt Fergusson. The other was Mable Nash, a kindly lady who was so very good at comforting people. She played the organ that sat in the front corner opposite the double doors that everyone filed in and out of.

It went about as most funerals go. Seemed like just about the entire county came by to pay their respects. That comforted Jack a bit. His momma was well loved in the community and everyone wanted him to know it.

"Such a nice lady. So sorry to see her go," a little old lady in a navy dress with a matching hat said to Jack as she gripped his hand in both of her own. She was barely as tall as Jack's shoulder.

"Thanks, ma'am. 'S'nice a ya ta say so." Jack said with a sad smile. And so it went for the rest of the afternoon. People coming in at a steady rate. All of them shaking hands with Jack and Ennis, telling them how well liked she was and how sorry everyone was that she was gone.

Jack was a bit surprised Ennis stayed by his side. He didn't think Ennis would actually leave. But, he hadn't really known what to expect, seein' how Ennis hated talkin' to people and bein' in a crowd. But, it meant the world to Jack to have him there, standin' next to him. Even if most people thought he was just a close friend of the family. Jack and Ennis knew the truth. His momma knew the truth.

Ennis, for his own part, was intensely nervous at first. He kept wondering if a look or a touch would give them away. But, he wanted to be here for Jack, for his man, his partner. It wasn't easy for Ennis to admit these things. But, losing Jack's momma had made him think about a lot of things that he had been avoiding. Like how much he loved Jack and how much he did not want to lose him. He was still scared, scared silly, truth be told. But, he was willing to work on that. For Jack's sake and his own. For the sake of "them".

So here he was, standing next to Jack, shaking the hands of the many people who came to pay their respects. And... it felt right. No one was staring or whispering, that he could see. No one seemed to be put off by the fact that he was there with Jack. Everything was going as it should. Except for one little incident. But, then, nothing can go perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the service, Jack excused himself to get a glass of water from the small kitchenette in the back of the funeral home. It was there for families to use since they spent so much time there during the visitation and funeral services. It wasn't anything more than a sink, a microwave on the counter, and a refrigerator. But, it was enough.

Barry Madison quietly took Ennis aside and told him it would be a good idea if he got himself some water in the kitchenette where Jack was. The look on his face told Ennis it was really more than just a suggestion. When he got there, he understood why.

Jack was sitting on the carpeted floor in front of the sink cabinet. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his forehead was resting on his bent knees. And, he was sobbing so hard he could barely catch his breath. Mable was crouched in front of him gently patting his arm and murmuring comforting words. But, she was having no effect on Jack's intense emotions. She looked up when Ennis entered and stood up to face him.

"I'm not the one he needs comforting from. Maybe, you can help, Ennis," she said quietly. She took his hand and patted it gently, smiling sadly up into his face.

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "Thank ya fer tryin'." Ennis squeezed her hand and then turned to Jack in the small space. He got down on one knee and put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"What's goin' on, rodeo?" Ennis asked as he sat on the floor in front of him. "What s'happen'd ta get ya in this shape?"

"Uh.. Ennis? My momma jus' died!" Jack's voice was muffled against his hands.

"Dammit, Jack, tha's not how I mean' it, an' you know it," Ennis snapped. But, his annoyed expression quickly changed to one of guilt and concern. "Up til now you were han'lin' it better. Wha's changed?"

"Don' know, really. Jus' seein' the lid close on her." He gestured feebly with one hand towards the room where the service had taken place. "Knowin' I won' never see her again or hear her voice. Jus' all piled up at once and knocked me over." Jack looked up at Ennis, his face filled with extreme sadness.

"I know s'hard, darlin', but we'll get through it, t'gether." Ennis put his hands on Jack's arms and squeezed as he looked deep into those blue eyes. It was a bit awkward with both of them on the floor between the counter and the refrigerator. But, he hoped it told Jack what he meant for him to know. He reached up onto the counter of the kitchenette and grabbed a box of tissues. He pulled one out and gently wiped some of the tears from Jack's face.

Jack couldn't believe Ennis had called him darlin' in public. And, he was bein' so sweet and loving. Sure, there wasn't anyone close by at the moment, but still. He had never done that, ever, other than at home, in private. Never. And, Jack appreciated the courage it took. He knew how frightened Ennis was of others finding out about them and having a negative reaction.

"Ok, cowboy," Jack tried to smile, but sadness still filled his face. "Le's get outta this floor. We need ta get going."

Ennis stood up and offered Jack a hand to pull up with. Jack took the offered hand and stood up, pulling heavily on Ennis. Jack drew him into his arms, burying his face in Ennis' shoulder. Ennis barely hesitated before wrapping his arms around Jack and holding him tight.

"Well, well. Ain't that sweet? The two queer boys makin' out in the back room. And, yer momma ain't even in the ground yet!"

Ennis let go of Jack and took a slow, deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to calm his anger. He recognized that voice. It was Lucas Benton, son of the owner of the feed store here in town. And, one of the biggest jackass's around. Ennis had no idea how Lucas had turned out to be such a jerk. His dad, Frank, was one of the friendliest people you could ever find. Even his own father thought Lucas was an ass.

"Benton, if y're still there when I turn around, 'm gonna knock ya inta the next room," Ennis said quietly through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll leave ya alone with yer girlfriend." Lucas made a hasty retreat snickering under his breath. He wasn't stupid, just an ass.

Jack started to lunge after the boy, but Ennis grabbed hold of his arms. "Not now, Jack. Ya know this ain't the time er place fer that. Not that he don't deserve it."

Jack looked at Ennis, a shocked expression on his face. It hadn't been five seconds ago that Ennis had been threatening Lucas. Usually, it was Jack holding Ennis back, not the other way around. But, his anger quickly faded as he realized Ennis was right.

"Reckon yer right, dammit. There's gonna come a reckonin' with that boy, though. Promise ya that."

"Oh, nothin' ta worry 'bout, there, rodeo. He's got it comin'. Jus' not today."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ennis tried to keep everything normal at home for the next month. It just felt like there as a fog over everything. He stayed in the house with Jack. He just couldn't leave him alone and so sad. And, he couldn't stand to be in that trailer alone, either.

Losing Jack's momma had made him realize a lot of things. The biggest realization came when he figured out he didn't want to lose Jack. Not that he hadn't felt that way before. But, losing someone you love tends to make you appreciate the ones that are still with you.

And, standing up with Jack during the visitation and funeral made him realize something else. Most of the people that knew them, accepted that they were together. Most of them didn't really realize how together they were. But, they had all been polite and acted as if it was a normal thing for Ennis to be there with Jack. This gave Ennis more hope than he had had in a very long time.

Of course, there would always be someone like Lucas Benton. Ennis didn't think he even really knew any details about Jack and Ennis. He was just a jerk who enjoyed taunting anyone he thought was different in any way. It bothered them because he was hitting so close to home. Ennis knew that would not be all there was to get through in the future. There would be more people who knew a lot more than Lucas Benton and those people might choose to act on their knowledge. But, they could deal with that together. That's what families did, they stuck together and got through the difficult times. And he was determined they would be a family.

Ennis hadn't talked to Jack about any of this. He wanted to let him recover a bit after the funeral. Jack had to go to their lawyer's office Thursday morning to wrap up the loose ends of his momma's estate. Ennis decided that they needed to get away. They hadn't taken any time off since Alma had divorced him. He would surprise Jack with a camping trip up on Brokeback. Hopefully, that would be just what both of them needed to get things back to normal. Well, as normal as they would ever be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack got back home from the lawyer's office about lunch time on Thursday. When he got there, he saw that Ennis' truck was parked in front of the house with a horse trailer hitched to it. In the bed of the truck was all their camping gear and supplies for several days. He walked into the house, calling for Ennis, wondering what was going on.

"Ennis, you in here?" Jack called from just inside the front door.

Ennis came out of the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. "Right here. Got ever'thin' straightened out?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. There's some stuff we need ta talk about, though."

"Good, then, we're going camping fer the weekend. There's somethin' I been wantin' ta talk ta ya about, too. Got everythin' in the truck. Jus' waitin' fer you ta get home so we can get goin'. Move along, rodeo" Ennis grabbed Jack's arm and turned him around, smackin' him on the ass to get him going towards the door. Ennis was laughing and obviously happy to be getting out as he herded Jack out the front door onto the porch.

"Whoa, cowboy!" Jack said, laughing. "What's yer hurry?"

Ennis took hold of Jack's arm and turned him around gently. He reached up and cupped Jack's jaw in his hand, rubbing his thumb along Jack's cheek.

"We both need this, darlin'. We need some time alone, jus' the two a us. We need ta get away from this house an' this ranch an' relax. There's some stuff we need ta get straight. Stuff we need ta talk about. It'll be easier if we're alone with none a the distractions a this place."

Jack put his hands on Ennis' waist. "Thanks, cowboy. I think it's a great idea. Just a bit outta the ordinary fer ya ta be so spontaneous. Caught me off guard, tha's all."

Jack leaned in and softly kissed Ennis' mouth. Ennis growled deep in his chest, slid his hand behind Jack's neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. They stood there for several minutes, arms around each other, mouths devouring, hands clenching fabric then releasing to slide over hard muscle.

Ennis cleared his throat and pulled back reluctantly. "We better get goin' or it'll be dark while we're settin' up camp."

"Yeah, an' if we don' stop this, we'll end up upstairs an' this trip'll be long forgotten." Jack chuckled.

"Yer prob'ly right." Ennis ran his fingers up the back of Jack's neck and into his dark hair, looking into those blue eyes and grinning. "Not that that would be horrible, or anythin'. But, I do want the two a us ta get away, so... The faster we get goin', the faster we get there an' set up camp an' the faster I get those jeans off yer scrawny ass."

Ennis' eyes were glinting in a way that let Jack know he was in for it tonight. When Ennis got playful, their sex life got interesting, or at the very least, more energetic. And, they had been a bit subdued since his momma passed away.

"Hot damn, let's git, then!" Jack pulled away from Ennis' embrace with a quick peck on his mouth and sprinted for the truck. Looking back with a grin on his face, he yelled, "What're ya waitin' fer?"

Ennis took the hint and ran after Jack. Both of them were grinning like idiots when they got to the truck, jumped in and slammed the doors.

TBC

A/N: Ok, please let me know what you think of this chapter, and the entire story as well. I really want to know. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 Gifts From the Heart

Disclaimer: I know they ain't mine. You know they ain't mine. This ain't makin' me any money and don't aim for it to. 'Nuff said.

A/N: This got a little longer than the previous chapters. But, I think you will appreciate it. This was my favorite chapter to write so far. And, the hardest, too. Lots of angst, a little love, and more angst. But, the good kind.

You know the drill. Please let me know what you think. The reviews are like water in the desert. I love them. Thank you. Now, give me more. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got to the campsite in the early evening. It wasn't where they had camped last time they were on Brokeback. Actually, it wasn't on the mountain at all. It was by a stream and had a great view of the mountain, though. It was a quiet spot and that was what they needed.

It didn't take long to set up camp and get a fire going. Even in the late summer it still got chilly in the mountains. There was plenty of grass for the horses to munch on. So, they were pretty set once the sun started going down. Ennis had made sure to bring blankets for the horses.

Supper that night was sandwiches that Ennis had packed. Jack didn't care, as long as it wasn't beans. The fire that night was purely for warmth and keeping the coffee warm.

Ennis had been quiet and a bit distant while they were getting things set up. Jack was a bit surprised, considering his behavior at home before they left. But, then again, he wasn't too surprised. Ennis had said he wanted to talk about something. Jack knew that it would take him a while to get things straight that he wanted to say. Ennis thought he wasn't good with words. Maybe that was true, maybe it wasn't. But, because Ennis felt it was true, he always thought about what he was going to say until it sounded perfect in his mind. That could take a while.

Jack had something to tell Ennis, too. Something that would probably shock him. But, it could wait. He didn't want to mess up what Ennis was going to say. Ennis didn't get in a talkin' mood often. Not that he had any idea what Ennis was thinking about. He rarely did. But, he didn't think it could be anything bad, or Ennis wouldn't have been so happy to be alone or away from the chaos of the ranch.

It had gotten dark and they were sitting next to the fire. Both of them had a cup of coffee with generous amounts of whiskey. In truth, it was more of a cup of whiskey with some coffee to flavor it.

"What's on yer mind, cowboy? Ya been avoidin' talkin' since we got here. An', I know ya have somethin' ya want ta talk about."

"Sorry, yer right." Ennis said nodding his head slightly, still looking at the fire. "I've been tryin' ta get it straight in my mind what I want ta say. You know how I am 'bout that kind a thing." he smiled and shook his head. He knew what he wanted to tell Jack. He just didn't know how to say it. The words that were in his mind didn't seem strong enough for the emotions he was feeling.

"So, I'm jus' gonna say it. If it ain't right, I hope ya'll know what I'm meanin' ta say." Ennis moved closer to Jack on the log they had next to the fire. He still wasn't touching him, but he was close enough to see Jack's face and look into his eyes. He wanted Jack to know how intensely he felt about what he was going to try and explain. And, maybe, if he didn't get the words exactly right, Jack would still be able to see the meaning in his face, in his eyes.

"When I lost my parents, I was real young. The emotions I felt were mos'ly a sense a loss a home an' comfort. My brother, sister an' I weren' real close. There were several years between me an' them. They took care a me an' all, as best they could. But, when they got married an' didn' want me around no more, I felt lost because I didn' have a home. It weren' really that I lost someone I loved. They weren't dead, just gone. 'S been diff'rent with your momma dyin'. An' I don' really know how ta explain it." Ennis looked back at the fire. His mouth a straight line as he concentrated and tried to find the words he needed to describe his emotions.

"She treated me like I was her own son, the same as she treated ya. It was like havin' my momma back again. An', after bein' on my own and takin' care a myself fer so long, it felt good ta have someone want ta take care a me. An', now that she's gone, I realize that you never know how long the people you love are gonna be around. An' if you don' tell 'em how ya feel an' don' act on it, you're throwin' away the best thing there is in life. It's the only thing worth livin' fer. An', I haven' had that much love over the course a my life ta be pushin' it away."

Ennis turned back to Jack, looking into his eyes. He gently slid his hand up Jack's shoulder to his neck. His let his hand rest there in the warm hollow below Jack's jaw. His thumb softly stroking Jack's cheek. Ennis' eyes started filling with unshed tears. When he spoke again, there was a slight catch in his voice.

"I'm sorry fer what I've put ya through, darlin'. I'm sorry fer makin' ya hide how ya feel. Don' know how it'll go, me bein' all tied up inside about stuff like this. But, I'm willin' ta try an' make a life with ya. I'm willin' ta work at it, if ya still want ta try. Cain't promise it will be all fun and games. Hell, we both know it won'. But, Jack... I love ya. I love ya with everythin' that I am. I want ta be sure ya know that. An' I don' want ta lose ya."

During Ennis' whole speech, Jack had stayed entirely still. He had waited so long to hear Ennis say these very things that he wasn't going to do anything to distract him or make him stop talking. Hearing Ennis talk about Jack's momma was hard because he missed her, too. But, hearing Ennis apologize for just being himself, made Jack's breath catch in his throat. And, to finally hear Ennis admit his feelings and his hopes for the future was more than Jack could stand. By the time Ennis was done talking, tears were running down Jack's cheeks. He couldn't help it. This was what he had wished for since that summer in 1963.

When it was obvious Ennis had said what he wanted to say, Jack slid off the log and knelt in front of him. He took Ennis' face in his hands. Ennis' eyes were searching Jack's, looking for an answer, a reaction to what he had said.

"You don' have ta apologize fer bein' who ya are. I love all of ya, Ennis del Mar. Even the grouchy asshole who keeps tellin' me I'm too excitable. Even the embarrassed man who blushes when he gets a compliment. An', even the scared little boy who will never forget the sick things his daddy told him an' showed him. An', ya know I've wanted ta be with ya more than jus' a few minutes here an' there since the day I met ya, since Brokeback, an' since ya moved here. It ain't jus' about the fun times. It's about bein' together, bein' there fer each other, an' takin' care a each other."

Ennis gripped the fabric of Jack's coat on either side of his waist and pulled him close. He had tears of his own on his face. He didn't care at the moment. As Jack's hands slid around to the back of his head, entwining with his hair, their foreheads gently touched.

"Love ya, rodeo," Ennis breathed softly into Jack's mouth. Their lips almost touching, but not quite. "Always have. Always will."

Jack couldn't take it any longer. He leaned in and devoured Ennis's mouth with his own. He had one hand buried in Ennis' hair, gripping it tightly and the other slid down to his shoulders, to his waist, pulling him closer, wanting to feel their bodies crushed together.

Ennis made that growling sound low in his throat that made Jack's stomach flutter. His hands moved inside Jack's coat and around his waist, sliding down to cup his backside. He slid his tongue into Jack's mouth as he pulled Jack's hips forward to grind against his own.

"Think it's about time I got ya out a them jeans," Ennis mumbled against Jack's mouth.

"Ain't gonna hear... no arguments ...from me, cowboy... Been waitin'... fer ya ta keep... yer promise... since we got here," Jack muttered between kisses.

Ennis pulled away slightly and grinned. "You ain't got no idea just how well I'm gonna keep that promise, rodeo. No idea at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ennis woke up first the next morning. He usually did. Normally, he got up immediately upon waking, but today, he didn't feel the need to hurry out of the warm cocoon he and Jack made wrapped up in the sleeping bags and blankets. Neither one of them had a stitch of clothes on and Jack was snuggled up against Ennis' back with one arm across his waist and a leg thrown over both of Ennis'. Jack had lain his head against the back of Ennis' neck and he could feel Jack's breath against his skin. Ennis drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could stay here the rest of his life and be completely happy.

Well, in reality, he could stay here until he had to take a whiz, which was right about now. He tried to get up without waking Jack, but as soon as he moved, Jack's arm and leg tightened around him and Jack started murmuring.

"Don' get up. Stay here with me where s'warm." Jack burrowed his face into the back of Ennis' neck.

"Thought ya was still sleepin', darlin'. Didn' wanna wake ya up. " Ennis put his arm on top of Jack's and hugged it closer. "But, I gotta get up. 'Less you wanna be sleepin' in a puddle the size a this tent."

"Don' you dare piss in my bed, asshole," Jack chuckled. He pulled away and jerked the blankets off of Ennis, who tried frantically to get them back. "Get up! Get outta here! Don' want no damn puddle in the sleepin' bag!"

Ennis jumped up and rummaged around for the clothes he had been wearing the night before.

"Dammit, rodeo, why'd ya have ta throw my clothes all over the place. It's cold as hell an' I can't find my damn pants!"

Jack watched Ennis hopping around and digging through the blankets, barely able to keep a straight face.

"Didn' hear ya complainin' last night. Well, actually, I do remember ya complainin' 'bout how long it was takin' me to get 'em off a ya. So, really, it's as much yer fault as it is mine. Quit squallin' like a little girl." Jack pulled the blankets up over his head and burrowed back into the warmth they had created.

Ennis found Jack's boot and tossed it at his head.

"Mmff. Dammit, what was that?" Jack shouted as he jerked the blankets down so he could glare at Ennis, who was now fully dressed.

"Jes' yer friendly alarm clock," Ennis grinned. Then he drew back the tent flap and held it open a few seconds more than necessary just to let in some cold air.

Jack burrowed back in, cussing into the blankets so Ennis couldn't understand what he was saying. He didn't have to, though. He knew Jack well enough to know what he meant even if he couldn't hear the words. Ennis was laughing to himself as he moved out of the tent and pulled the flap back down to cover the doorway.

Ennis took care of his business as quickly as possible. Damn, but it was cold. He got some water and coffee grounds and put some on the fire to brew. There were still a few hot coals, so he stirred them up and got the fire going again. By the time Jack emerged from the tent, Ennis had breakfast well underway. He walked over to the pot of coffee and poured himself a cup.

"Didn' hafta knock me in the head with a boot ta get me up, ya jackass," he mumbled, taking a sip of the hot coffee and sitting down to watch Ennis cook. He stared blankly as Ennis fried eggs and bacon in a cast iron skillet.

"Nope, I didn'. Jes' one a the ways I'm gonna take care a ya from now on," Ennis grinned playfully. He was in a damn fine mood this morning. And, he was enjoying himself.

"Ain't I jus' the lucky one," Jack chuckled as he shook his head and took another sip of coffee. "Hopefully, yer tender lovin' care won' give me a damn concussion."

"Wouldn' count on it," Ennis snorted.

He put some bread on the wire grill to toast over the fire and in a few minutes, they were eating breakfast. Neither of them were talking. But, they didn't need to. Not now. They were just enjoying each other's company and the view of the mountain and stream below it.

They decided to take a ride after breakfast. It had been a while since they were in this part of the state and they wanted to take advantage of the scenery. The horses had done well during the night. But, Ennis always made sure of that. He knew the value of animals and made sure they were well taken care of. They rode for a couple hours and got back just before lunch time. Jack decided it was time to tell Ennis what had gone on at the lawyer's office Thursday morning.

They were sitting around the fire again, drinking their usual whiskey with a bit of coffee for flavor. That seemed to be their second favorite activity while camping.

"Ya never did ask me what went on at the lawyer's office, cowboy."

"Sorry 'bout that. My head was full a what we talked 'bout las' night. But, ya know I want ta know. How 'd it go."

"Went pretty well. Mr. Hampton showed me momma's will. Told me what it all meant. And, I gotta tell ya. I was a li'l surprised when he said she hadn' left her part a the ranch ta me." Jack looked over at Ennis with an amused look on his face.

"The hell, Jack? Whatta ya mean she didn' leave it ta ya? Y're her only son. She ain't got no other family 'cept her brother over in Cheyenne. He don' need it. Why'n the hell would she leave it ta him? Dammit, Jack. That jus' ain't fair!" Ennis was furious. Jack could see the anger written all over him. So, he hurried to set him straight.

"Hold on, there, Del Mar. She didn' leave it ta her dang brother, either."

"Well, who then? Would ya jus' tell me who?" Ennis demanded.

"You, Ennis. She left it to you." Jack smiled as he told Ennis the last thing he expected to hear.

"WHAT? Why'd she do that? Jack... I...," Ennis sputtered as he bolted up and started pacing. "I can' let her do that ta ya, rodeo. That ranch is rightfully yours. I'm not gonna take it from ya. I won'." He stopped in front of Jack and glared, his good mood completely gone. "I won' take it from ya an' I won' take charity. I got no right ta even a part a that ranch an' ya know it. It's yours. We'll take care a that as soon as we get back ta town. First thing Monday mornin' we'll go see that lawyer an' set this right."

"No, Ennis, we won't. I don' want ta go against my momma's last wishes. I don' want ta change the deed from what it is now. The ranch is half yours, dammit. An' tha's the way its gonna stay. If ya'll stand still an' stop bein' such a stubborn jackass, I'll tell ya why." Jack reach out his hands and grasped Ennis' arms. He wanted Ennis to stop and see this for what it was. He had to convince him.

"Will ya sit down? Stop pacin'?" Jack asked. Ennis sat down, but he was stiff with indignation. His face looked like it was a stone. His blue eyes were squinting at Jack.

"Fine. I'm listenin'."

"Ya know momma loved ya like a son, ya said so yourself.." Jack started.

Ennis interrupted him, "But, that don' mean.."

"Be quiet, dammit, and listen ta what I'm tryin' ta say," Jack snapped. "Let me finish before ya start growlin' at me ag'in."

Ennis looked at the fire, but remained silent. Jack took that as a sign to continue. It was all he was going to get.

"Momma loved ya. An' she loved me, too. I never begrudged the love she had fer ya. Hell, Ennis, o' course I knew she would love ya, 'cause I did. An' cause o' who ya are. She saw that I was only happy when the two a us were together. An' 'cause she loved us both, she wanted us both ta be happy. She saw how much it tore me up ta see ya leave every damn night and got ta that cracker box trailer ya insisted on livin' in."

Ennis kept staring at the fire. He was doing as Jack asked, listening and keeping his mouth shut until he was finished. But, it was damn sure difficult. And, he didn't like it at all. But, he did it. Dammit.

"Momma asked me about this about a year ago. She wanted ta know how I thought ya would react. I told her ya would do jus' what yer doin' now. Tryin' ta refuse it. She didn' say anythin' else. Not another word about it. I didn' know she had done it. But, I'm glad she did. It was the right thing. It was what she wanted ta do. It is a gift ta both a us, Ennis, not jus' you. Now we have somethin' we can work on together. Somethin' that's ours. Not just mine. The ranch is ours, yours an' mine. Together"

Ennis had to say something. He just couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Jack, I can't. I don' deserve it. It feels like I'm stealin' it from ya. That ranch should be in yer family. It belonged ta yer daddy an' his daddy b'fore him. It's yer family ranch, not mine!"

"An', who's my family now, Ennis? My family is right here, you an' me. This is the family I choose ta be a part of. I don' want it if we ain't together. It means nothin' ta me without ya. An' this way, we are equal. We're partners. You ain't workin' for me no more. You'll be workin' for yourself, for us. Cain't ya see? Momma gave this ta us as a gesture a love. Love for both a us. If ya refuse it, yer sayin' her love meant nothin' to ya. An' I know that ain't true, cowboy. That jus' ain't how yer made."

"But, Jack... I... I don't know... I cain't..." Ennis didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. He just didn't know. He leaned forward, putting his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

Jack moved to sit next to Ennis. He put his hand on Ennis' shoulder and squeezed. He didn't want to add to Ennis' feelings of being overwhelmed by hovering or getting too close. He knew Ennis needed time for this to sink in. Time to get used to the idea. And, Jack loved him enough to wait.

And, he wasn't just waiting for Ennis to get used to the idea of owning half the ranch. There was more Jack needed to talk to him about, but there was time. They had time now. Time together and time to make plans.

TBC

A/N: Seriously, please tell me what you think. I do appreciate reviews/comments. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5 Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: I know they ain't mine. You know they ain't mine. This ain't makin' me no money and don't aim for it to. 'Nuff said.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Life had to show me who was boss. :) Please let me know what you think. The reviews I have gotten so far are wonderful. They are a huge boost to my confidence. Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat on the front porch of the house in a wooden rocking chair. He was drinking a cup of coffee and looking at the sky. It was a beautiful crisp fall morning. There was a bit of a breeze blowing and it was a slightly chilly. But, that was normal for this time of the year.

They had been back from their camping trip for a little over two weeks. After Jack had told Ennis about his momma's will and her leaving half of the ranch to Ennis, they had agreed not to talk about it the rest of the weekend. They spent the time relaxing and enjoying being alone together with no other claims on their time and attention.

In fact, they hadn't really talked about it since they had been back. But, that could be a good thing. Ennis had not insisted they go see the lawyer and get the deed changed. Wouldn't really have mattered, Jack wasn't going to do that, anyway. Ennis could bitch all he wanted. The ranch was half his, now.

When he had found out, there had been an amazing sense of peace that had descended over Jack. This was exactly what he wanted. He and Ennis owning a ranch together. Working together for the benefit of something they owned together.

But, Jack wanted to start things changing a bit around here. He wanted to talk over his plans with Ennis. So, once again, he was going to have to piss Ennis off enough to get him talking. He didn't like doing that. But, with someone as stubborn as Ennis, it was necessary if you wanted things to change. Ennis didn't like change. Not many people like it, but it is necessary for life. Jack knew this. And, he knew that if they wanted to get this ranch to be more successful, things had to change.

The ranch was doing fine as it was, but it could be so much more. And, since they now owned it together, they needed to plan together. So, Jack planned to try to get Ennis talking about it today. Hopefully, it wouldn't be a knock-down-drag-out. But, you never knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sat on the couch in the living room of the house that he had grown up in. They were watching television after a long day working on the ranch. It seemed odd that he and Ennis were living there and his parents were not. But, it was a good feeling, just being in the same house with Ennis, finally.

They had gotten take-out pizza for supper. Neither of them could cook worth a damn, so they got take-out quite a bit. It was a far sight better than anything they would come up with.

They were feeling pretty mellow with full bellies and a few beers in them. So, Jack thought it would be a perfect time to bring up something Ennis would not want to talk about. At least they were starting in a good mood, again. It did seem to help a bit.

"Got some things we need ta talk about, cowboy," Jack began, looking over to where Ennis was sitting in an overstuffed chair.

"Wondered when ya was gonna bring it up ag'in," Ennis grinned just a bit as he looked back at Jack. He had known Jack would have to bring this up sooner or later. Later was fine with him.

"Was givin' ya time ta digest it all. I know how ya are." Jack leaned forward slightly, leaning his elbows on his knees. "But, we need ta figure this stuff out, together. And, I have some plans I would like ta talk over with ya. We're partners, we need ta both be decidin'."

"Ok, here's how I feel 'bout this entire situation," Ennis started. "I loved yer momma, like she was my own family. And, because I loved an' respected her, I won' fight 'bout this ranch bein' in my name an' yurs, tagether. But, if somethin' happens ta me, it all goes back ta you. I mean it ta be this way, rodeo. I ain't takin' this away from ya. I cain't an' I won'."

Jack knew from the expression on Ennis' face, he was serious and going to stick to his guns. That was o.k. At least they were moving in the right direction.

"Tha's fine with me. As long as we agree this is our ranch tagether," Jack said nodding. "But, there's a bit more I need ta tell ya."

"More? I swear, Jack! What more c'uld there be?"

"Well, ya know Lureen's daddy hated ma guts, right?" Ennis was nodding in agreement. "Well, when he found out Lureen an' me was divorcin', he wanted ta make sure I never got the notion ta come back. So, he kinda paid me off."

"That, jackass. Ya turned him down, didn' ya?"

"Well, no. I figured I had earned that money puttin' up with his bullshit at work an' in my own house. So I took the money. Momma would never let me put any a it inta the ranch. So, it's all still sittin' in the bank. And..... Lureen an' I split the money we had in the bank, plus she paid me fer half the house. So, I got a tidy bit a money in the bank right now. An' I want ta put it inta the ranch. Sorta like investin' in our future. We don' have ta spend it all, might need some down the road. But, we can put that money ta good use, expandin' a bit."

"How much are we talkin', coupla thousand?" Ennis asked, looking a bit suspicious.

"Uhh... well... a bit more than a couple," Jack grinned as his eyes sparkled at Ennis. "More like a coupla hundred thousand."

"Wha... the hell?" Ennis spluttered.

"$247,187.46 to be exact," Jack tossed a small blue book at Ennis. Ennis opened it and let out a low whistle when he saw the amount written in the last entry. "It's been earnin' interest fer the las' three years, too."

"Jack, this is yer money. Ya need ta use it fer something fer yurself." Ennis said quietly, shaking his head.

"Ya know, tha's what momma said. So, I put it in the bank. But, now, I am gonna do somethin' fer myself with this money. I'm gonna build us a nice house, over where that old trailer a yurs is now. You an' I are gonna figure out what kinda house we like an' I'm gonna have it built. Fer us."

"Rodeo, no. Buy somethin' fer yurself. Maybe a new truck er somethin'," Ennis said, shaking his head again, with more emphasis this time.

"Dammit, Ennis," Jack said, standing up and pacing a bit. "Maybe I will buy a new truck, after we build us a new house. An' ya know what? Maybe we'll both get a new truck. But, this is what I wanna do with this money. I wanna start buildin' that sweet life we're gonna have tagether. An', the fact that I'm usin' that jackass L.D.'s money, well, that makes it that much sweeter. The man put me through hell, ya know that, cowboy. I think it's only right an' proper that he pay fer our new house."

"O.K., big-spender, what're ya gonna do with this house?" Ennis held his hands up, making a sweeping gesture to indicate the entire house. "I won' stand fer ya tearin' it down. It's yer parents house, the house ya grew up in," he said with determination.

"Oh, no, I got better plans fer this house than ta flatten it. We'll turn this inta a bunkhouse. We'll make the upstairs a apartment fer Dan an' Pauline. They can make a livin' room outta the second bedroom an' keep the other two rooms for bedrooms. They can use the biggest bedroom fer themselves and the smallest one fer a spare. We'll make the two back rooms down here inta bunk rooms fer the res' a the hands an' they can all share the kitchen. How's that sound to ya?"

Dan Young was the foreman of the ranch. He and his wife, Pauline, lived in a rented house, not too far from the ranch. They had two grown children and five young grandchildren. Ennis knew they would welcome the chance to live on the ranch. But, they really didn't need the rest of the room for hands. There might be tone or two who would want to live in the ranch house, but that wouldn't offset the cost of upkeep and living in the house.

"Uh... rodeo? We don' have that many hands that we need a bunk house."

"Not yet, cowboy, but we will. That's where the expandin' part comes in." Jacks eyes were still twinkling with his excitement. He could see that Ennis was coming around to his way of thinking pretty quickly. Must be the beer keepin' him mellow.

"We take some more a the money an' put it inta the ranch. We start offerin' breedin' services from the bulls, too, instead a jus' sellin' em fer beef. We can start goin' ta some a them Cattlemen's Association meetin's an' seminars. They got a bunch a classes we can take an' learn how ta breed the cattle an' make more money. An', we'll make some connections with other people in tha business. We got Dan ta run the place when we're gone. Jus' think about it, cowboy. We could turn this place inta a business that's worth somethin'. Not just another ranch, barely scrapin' by. We can do it, I know we can."

"Sounds like ya got it all figured out. Why're ya askin' me?" Ennis asked, looking down at his hands.

"Cause we're partners, dammit!" Jack sat on the end of the coffee table in front of Ennis. He put one hand on Ennis' knee and leaned in a bit. "I wan'ta know what ya think. I know ya have ideas a yer own. I wan'ta know what they are. Hell, there's a perty good chance they're better 'an mine. I'm not sayin' I think we should do ev'rything tomorrow. But, we gotta talk about it, start plannin' or nothin'll get done. An, we'll be sittin' here twenty years from now in the same places we are tonight. I want more fer us than that, darlin'. We deserve it."

Ennis didn't know what to say. There were so many conflicting emotions inside him he felt like he was gonna bust open. His head told him they didn't deserve to be happy or have a good life. His heart told him he wanted exactly what Jack wanted. And, his gut told him they did deserve it as much as anyone else. They were good people. Why shouldn't they deserve to be happy?

But, he had also told Jack he would try and work on not letting his doubts and fears rule their lives. So, he had to try this with Jack. He was scared as hell. Didn't know if it would ever get better. But, with Jack by his side, maybe they could pull it off. Most of the people they knew accepted them as business partners already. And, judging by the reaction of people at the funeral, only the complete jackasses would say anything. And, he could take verbal insults. Could take some of the physical ones, too. And, it had been 20 years since he had been forced to look at the dead man in the ditch. Maybe, it wasn't that bad anymore.

"O.K., darlin'. I'm willin' ta work with ya on this. Ya know I've always wanted land a my own. Guess I got it now," Ennis smiled ruefully, shaking his head slightly. "Jus' all a bit sudden, tha's all. Le's jus' not rush inta anythin', alright? We've got plenty a time ta do all yer wantin' ta do. Le's be sure we're doin' it right. Tha's all I ask."

Jack reached up to cup Ennis' jaw in his hand. His thumb brushed against Ennis' cheek.

"As long as we're tagether, darlin, we will be jus' fine," Jack smiled.

Ennis had his doubts, but then again, he always did. Maybe it was time to be a bit less stubborn. He could try anyway. Maybe it would work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Ennis' weekend to have the girls. So, he drove to Riverton to pick them up. Alma answered the door when he knocked. She looked as happy as she ever was to see him. You would think she would have mellowed out after three years. But, then again, she had a bit. When she first kicked him out of the apartment and out of their lives, she had sworn she would never let him around the girls again. After a few months, they had worked out a schedule where he got to see them one weekend a month and as much as they wanted to stay with him during the summer months when they were out of school. Junior visited the most during the summer. But, Jenny usually came for a couple weeks. As long as he got to see them on a regular basis, he could put up with Alma's sour face.

He had to tell Alma that he and Jack were living in the same house. If he didn't, the girls would when they got home. And, it was just better if she heard it from him.

"'Lo, Alma. How're ya doin'?" Ennis asked as he walked past her through the door. He stayed right there, in front of the door. He felt like he was intruding if he went much further. This was her new life and he wanted her to be happy, without him.

"Jus' fine, Ennis. How're you?" Alma answered as the girls came running into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Both girls flew into Ennis' arms and he squeezed them tight.

"Go get yer stuff, girls, an' get ta the truck. I got ta talk with yer momma fer a minute. I'll be right there." Ennis said as he crouched down to talk to them. The girls ran back to their bedroom and snatched up their bags. They were excited to be spending the weekend with Ennis. They ran as fast as they could to the truck and got in, anxiously waiting for Ennis to come out and take them to see the horses and cows.

"Alma," Ennis said after the girls had gone outside. "I got somethin' ta tell ya, an' I'm pretty sure ya ain't gonna like it."

"Well, go ahead, get it over with. No use beatin' around the bush, Ennis," Alma said with her patented stern look and hands on her hips.

"Ok, well... Jack an' I are livin' in the same house, now. Since his momma's gone there's no use in us both livin' alone when there's that big house."

"I told ya, Ennis, I ain't havin' my girls around that kind a thing!" Alma exclaimed. "I'm goin' ta get 'em outta yer truck. They ain't goin' inta a house like that. I won' have it."

"Dammit! Hol' on, Alma, " Ennis grabbed Alma's arm as she tried to get out the front door past him. "It's not like ya think. We're not runnin' aroun' naked an' gettin' drunk all that time. We work on the ranch, cook supper, watch television just like any other folks. You an' I never done nothin' in front a the girls, what makes ya think it's any different with me now? I'm still the same person."

"You ain't the same man I married, Ennis. Not even close," Alma said through clenched teeth.

"I am, Alma. Ya jus' can't see through yur hurt and prejudice. I'm takin' the girls. I promise ya they ain't gonna have the faintest idea what's in that filthy mind a yers."

"It ain't my mind tha's filthy, Ennis Del Mar. It's you an' that man yer livin' with."

"I ain't never accused you an' Monroe a doin' nothin' perverted in front a the girls!"

"It ain't the same, Ennis!" Alma said incredulously.

"Yes, it is, Alma. It's exactly the same. It has nothin' ta do with who I'm with. Yer questionin' my treatment a my children. An' ya know, I've never been nothin' but good ta them girls. I love 'em, too. If ya will jus' admit, ya know that. So, quit actin' like I'm gonna do somethin' ta hurt 'em. Ya know I ain't. I couldn't."

Ennis made sure he looked Alma in the eyes while he was talking to her. He wanted to be sure she saw he was sincere. And, there was no way he was going to let her say she didn't know what he meant. He could tell by the look on her face she understood perfectly. But, she still had that stubborn look on her face.

"Fine, fer now. But, ya know I'm gonna be sure an' talk ta 'em real good when they get home, just ta make sure ya ain't lyin' ta me." Alma jabbed her finger into Ennis' chest to punctuate her point.

"Never doubted it, Alma," Ennis said with a sad smile. He turned around and walked out the front door, walked to his truck and got in.

He wasn't really all that upset. He had worked out exactly what he wanted to say to Alma as he was driving this morning. He had his say and she had had hers. He had had a pretty good idea what her reaction was going to be. Now, it was up to her to do the right thing. And, even though he had hurt her badly, he was pretty sure she wouldn't do anything to hurt the girls, like getting their time together taken away. He would just have to wait and see.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me a note to let me know what you think.


End file.
